Beautiful Disaster
by BlueEyedSalvatore
Summary: After his dad dies Dean feels lost. When he meets Athena at the Roadhouse he feels hope. When he finds out Athena's connection to John he takes on the role as her protector. Athena's broken and damaged, but so is Dean. Can they find happiness together? Will sparks fly? And how does Athena know John? Starts in Season 2 episode 2. first fanfic so be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A cherry red 1968 Pontiac Firebird Coupe pulled up in front of the Roadhouse. The old bar stood proudly on an empty patch of land, in the middle of nowhere. The bar looked old and shabby, especially in the daylight, but had a certain charm. The driver's door opened and a young woman emerged. The tanned brunette, eyed the only other car in the lot with suspicion. The bar wasn't open yet, at 10AM on a Tuesday morning, so instead of grabbing the shopping bags full of food and booze from the trunk, she reached a petite lightly tanned hand to grab her 9mm Glock from her baby's glove compartment. She let her long hair fall down her back as she gripped her gun with steady, experienced, hands. With quick precise steps, she walked soundlessly toward the Roadhouse's door.

She was in hunter mode, her face a calm emotionless mask as she slowly and quietly nudged the door open with her foot, she heard her Mom talking and laughing.

"Well then, what are ya' waitin' for? Sit down!" she laughed.

The brunette girl relaxed slightly and opened the door wider. She saw her mom usher two men into stools before leaning back against the bar next to Jo. The taller man looked around her age, and had floppy brown hair, and sat leaning his elbows on his knees. The shorter man, who looked older then her but not by much, had shorter light brown hair in an almost spiky style and was perched on a stool holding his nose. They were both very handsome.

None of them had noticed her yet. She looked around for Ash, spotting him asleep on the pool table and rolled her eyes. Typical.

"Mom?" She called out cautiously. She'd never seen these two men before and though Ellen and Jo were smiling the men weren't, both looking weary and grim. Her instincts were telling her to kill the pair now, but something held her back.

All eyes flashed to her. The taller man looked confused and sat up straighter when he saw the gun in her hand, while the older man just stared at her. Before she could think anything of it Ellen was in front of her pulling her further into the bar and lowering the gun in her hands gently. Ellen told Jo to get the bags from the car while talking calmly to the brunette.

She payed the older woman no mind, keeping the gun firmly in her hands, arms tensed and ready to shoot. She stared hardly, at the strangers in her mother's bar. They both had cuts and fading bruises on their faces, and she could tell straight away they were hunters.

"Boys this is my oldest, Athena." Ellen stated proudly. The young girl in question, Athena or Thea, as she preferred, relaxed fractionally; she always loved when Ellen claimed her as one of her own.

"Who are they?" The brunette asked rudely, as the oldest of the pair engaged her in a staring match.

"That's Sam." She gestured to the tallest guy. "And that's Dean."

Thea narrowed her eyes as she stared into Dean's green ones.

"Winchester." Ellen finished with caution.

"What?!" Thea shouted, looking quickly between the strange men who claimed to be John's kin. Instinctively she raised her gun again and aimed.

Ellen quickly ripped pushed the gun in her daughter's hands down before the boys could even flinch. They both stared at the young girl with a mixture of awe, fear, confusion and respect.

Ellen chuckled a little to break the tension in the room, giving Athena a pointed glance. The young girl reluctantly, but respectfully lowered her gun slowly, though keeping a firm grip on it, finger ready on the trigger. She kept her mask in place, not trusting the two men in the slightest. If they were really John's boys where was he? She was excited to see him again; he hadn't been to visit her in months.

"Sorry boys, she's just a little overprotective." Ellen smiled warmly at the two. Athena felt her cold demeanour slip slightly; she respected Ellen's judgment and apparently she trusted and believed these guy's claims. She remembered all the stories John told her of his two boys. Could these really be them? Then where was John? He never brought them to see her before; she didn't even know if they knew she existed. That hurt her a little; that the man she loved like a father or a close uncle had never told his own family about her.

"Hey." Jo greeted softly, as she walked back in, arms full of bags, which she set on top of the bar. The oldest, with the green eyes, Dean, seemed to jump a little, and turn to look at Jo. Thea noticed a slight red tint to his cheeks. He had been staring at her.

"You're not gonna hit me again, right?" He asked the blonde, only half jokingly. Thea shivered slightly. His voice was deep, but soft and held an amused tone. Athena felt her lips tug up slightly without permission. She could have sworn his eyes flickered to her as if to catch her reaction and smile when he saw her lips quirk.

Ellen told both boys to sit back and relax, while she got them a drink. Both of them looked nervously at Thea, as if they thought she'd shoot them if they did. Ellen saw this too, and turned to raise her hand toward the brunette, palm up. Ellen knew the girl was reluctant to put down her gun, around strangers. Especially ones that broke into their bar. She knew her honorary daughter was fiercely protective of her, Ash and Jo, so she waited patiently until the girl finally gave in and handed her the gun.

Athena huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt naked without her gun, with weird men in the room. She felt Ellen touch her arm softly, offering an encouraging smile.

"Why don't you go get the rest of the food from the car before it goes bad in the heat?" Ellen asked her. She saw how the Sam and Dean shifted uncomfortably under Athena's hard gaze. She found it quite amusing how two grown men, hunters no less, were so easily intimidated by such a small girl. Then again she knew that Athena could look very scary when she wanted to. The girl was quite possessive and protective of those she cared for, and honestly Ellen didn't blame the girl. So she wasn't surprised when she shook her head, instead choosing to move to stand in front of the bar, next to Ellen. Ellen sighed and sent Jo out again.

Dean exchanged a look with Sam. They both noticed how the small, gorgeous brunette stood close to Ellen, in a protective manor. They also noticed how she stared at them unblinkingly, watching for any signs of threat. Sam offered her a small friendly smile and flashed her, his puppy dog eyes. She didn't even blink. Dean relaxed his muscles and tried to look less intimidating.

"You called our dad said you could help." Dean stated, taking a wet towel from Ellen after muttering a thanks, and held it to his sore nose. "Help with what?" he continued.

Dean couldn't help but darting his eyes toward the beautiful girl between Ellen and now Jo. There was something about her. In her eyes. How could a young girl so beautiful be so scared, so flawed? She was truly a natural beauty. Her light golden tanned skin glowed in the dim light of the bar. He could faintly see jagged scars littering the skin on her arms and legs. She didn't seem at all self-conscious of them; in fact she wore them with pride. She was a hunter, he could tell. He wanted to reach out and touch her lightly bronzed skin to see if it were as soft as it looked. Her thick, dark hair fell down her back in loose curls. He wanted to run his fingers through the silken locks. She was thin, but in a healthy way, no bones showing thank god. She had curves that made his mouth dry and a long somehow elegant neck. Her features were sharp and striking, but soft and feminine at the same time. The arch of her thin eyebrows gave her a constant seductive look. Even now, when she glared at him with scorching eyes, he couldn't help but stare entranced. Her eyes were shaped perfectly, slightly narrowed to give a sexy yet dangerous edge to every expression. Honestly, he couldn't help but stare at her eyes. He'd never seen such emotion in any one pair of eyes. They were an icy blue color, contrasting beautifully against her dark hair and bronze skin, and held so many secrets he wanted to discover each and every one. She wasn't tall; probably eye level with his chin. He would just have to bend his head down slightly to be able to feel those plump pink lips on his own. He was suddenly pulled from his daydream by Ellen.

"Well, the demon of course." She said, as if it were obvious. He looked away from Athena with great effort, to stare at Ellen. She knew about the Demon? He turned his head to glance at Sam. His little brother shrugged.

"Was there an article in _Demon Hunters Quarterly_ that I missed?" He asked sarcastically, lifting his hands confused. He saw Athena's lips twitch out of the corner of his eye as he continued to question Ellen. He felt strangely proud of himself for making her smile. He shook the feeling off. He'd been around plenty of beautiful women before, what the hell was wrong with him? Who was this girl?

"Who are you? How do you know all this?" He continued.

Ellen smiled and shook her head replied automatically. "Hey, I just run a saloon. But...hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago." She glanced at Athena and smiled in a motherly way. "John was like family once."

"Oh, yeah? How come he's never mentioned you before?" Dean asked in a harsher tone. Ellen and Jo both reached out to touch Athena's arms, as she went to move forward.

Ellen looked spooked for a second before quickly replying simply; "You'd have to ask him that."

Sam and Dean looked down slightly, as a pause filled the air. Dean recovered quickly. "So why exactly do we need your help?"

Ellen shifted against the bar, her brow furrowed, she looked slightly offended. "Hey don't do me any favors." Thea finally took her eyes form the boys, knowing Ellen had them under control, to look towards Jo, and they shared an amused smile as Ellen continued.

"Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out." Jo and Thea both bit their lips to the laughs that were threatening to come from their mouths, as the boys both stared at Ellen speechless.

"But John wouldn't have sent you if..." Ellen paused. She looked like she'd just realized something very important.

Athena heard John's name and came back to the conversation, knowing exactly what Ellen was thinking. Nobody moved as Ellen shifted uncomfortably. Dean saw her eyes harden before taking one of Athena's hands in her own.

"He didn't send you." Ellen stated stiffly.

Thea felt her stomach drop. Her head spun as she saw the boys exchange a mournful glance. She barely heard Ellen ask if John was alright. She tried to keep hope that Dean would assure her John was just slightly injured. Dean looked straight into her eyes before letting his head fall and she knew the answer. His hazel green eyes overflowed with pain. Her mask fell as she felt her heart fill with despair.

"No." Sam spoke softly, looking at his brother sadly. She felt her world shatter and her eyes pool. She distantly heard Sam talk about some demon. She saw Dean take a deep breath through clouded eyes. She saw his hard 'hunter' shell crumble. He looked so sad, so heartbroken. She was sure she looked exactly the same. She knew then foe certain, that these were in fact, John's boys. Her knees quivered under her and her nails dug harshly into the skin of her arms. Her chest felt heavy as she tried to suck in a deep breath. She felt hot, all over, like her blood was boiling, but her cheeks were cold. Tears fell down her cheeks, down her chin and neck and she didn't make a move to stop them. _John_ was dead? John _Winchester_? The hunter? Her savior? Gone? She felt her head swim, her lungs constricting like she was drowning. She couldn't breathe.

"I'm so sorry." She heard Ellen from under the water

"It's okay. We're alright." Dean's husky voice said. She felt safe suddenly, and the weight lifted slightly, as she felt herself rise closer to the surface.

"No." She whispered to herself out load.

All eyes snapped to her as the soft whisper filled the silent room. Dean had been looking down, Sam looking at Dean as Ellen and Jo both looked at the boys. None of them noticed the beautiful girl break down. Sam and Dead looked slightly scared but mostly confused as they saw the young girl shake, with tears running down her smooth cheeks. The look on her face was...disturbing. It made Dean want to pull her into his arms and hold her tight until she calmed, whispering into her ear that it was all going to be alright. Sam was confused as to why this girl would care if their dad was dead, but it was clear for whatever reason; she cared alot.

"Mom." Jo breathed, fearfully. Ellen sprung into action as the boys watched her and Jo handle the situation with shocking ease. Jo pushed a lifeless Athena onto a bar stool and used a rag to clean her wet cheeks. Ellen went behind the bar to grab a bottle of whiskey and an inhaler. Ellen was able to calm Athena fairly quickly by holding her close, and stroking her hair humming a soft tune.

Dean watched silently as Athena came to life, she looked horrible but still so beautiful. She was a beautiful disaster. She looked painfully miserable. He could empathize with that. She blinked slowly, automatically breathing when Ellen held the inhaler to her mouth. She drank the Whiskey Jo gave her without complaint. After a few minutes of silence, while Jo and Ellen carefully stroked her arms and hair and whispered in hushed tones that neither of the boys could make out, Athena sprang up. Dean saw her eyes harden again, her mouth twist into a scowl as she wiped away the remaining wetness on her face in disgust. Her cheeks glowed red and Dean knew that she was embarrassed that two complete strangers had just witnessed her breakdown, as she cried in front of them. Respectfully, he looked away, catching his little brother's gaze. They shared a look.

"I got to go get something from the car." Athena spoke in a low husky voice. Dean felt himself shiver involuntarily at the sound. She stormed out of the bar as Jo and Ellen stared after her with sad hopeless looks. Sam and Dean looked at each other again. What the hell was that?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: DISCLAIMER; forgot to do this in the first chapter so here goes. I don't own anything Supernatural. Though I'm pretty sure my brothers are possessed... Anywho just wanted to say that while these last two chapters have been pretty accurate to the episode, not all chapters will be like that, I might just skim over episodes or skip over some all together. I will only be following episodes word for word when it has an important significance to my plot.**

**Sooo please review and let me know what you think, since this is my first story and all. On with the show...**

Chapter 2

Athena hit her forehead off of the roof of her baby. How embarrassing. It's one thing to have a meltdown in front of family but to do it in front of two complete strangers!

Stupid! _Thud _Stupid!_ Thud _Stupid!_ Thud _Now they probably think she's insane. Some stupid weak little girl crying over _their_ father's death! What gives her the right?! Stupid! _Thud _Stupid!_ Thud _Stupid!_ Thud _Sure, John was like her own father. Well like the one she always wanted anyway, but they were his actual children. They didn't even know she existed, and here she was acting like a baby when they tell her their dad is dead. They probably think she's insane, now. She would. Stupid! _Thud _Stupid!_ Thud _Stupid!_ Thud _Wait...they didn't know her or the kind of relationship she had with John. She thought she was pretty justified in her response, considering how close she was to John. They couldn't say that she overreacted because they don't know the circumstances. She didn't need to explain herself to them. Ellen and Jo understood her reaction and that was all that mattered. She would just pretend nothing happened because it's none of their business anyway.

With that thought in mind, she started pulling a case of beer that Jo had missed, from the car. She wanted to crawl up under her covers and wait for John to come and tuck her in, like when she was little and upset. She couldn't really accept the fact that John was dead. He was always invincible in her eyes. Her protector. Her savior. Nothing could ever hurt John. He couldn't die. Or so she used to think. She pushed back more tears that threatened to erupt, and continued to gather her bag and other necessities from the car.

It was obvious now, she thought. Sam and Dean both looked like their father in small ways. Sam was tall, like Sasquatch tall. He also has a surprising amount of muscle for such a softie. His arms thick and defined. He was the nice one. She could tell straight away. He had more of a boyish look to him, with long floppy chocolate hair and matching eyes. While his face was quite sharp and singular, it was softer, more open and empathic. He had his father's eyes. And his warm soft presence. He was John's compassionate side.

Dean was his opposite in almost every way. He was shorter then Sam, but still taller than her. Though that wasn't hard. He had broad shoulder's that looked like they could carry the weight of the world and his arms were thick and strong. His hair was shorter and lighter, more like John's. His jaw was sharp and his nose was slightly crooked from god knows how many breaks. He had light green/hazel eyes that guarded his thoughts and feelings well. She knew he had his mother's eyes from what John told her, but the look in his eyes reminded her of Johns. She could tell Dean was protective of the one's he loved, and was loyal and committed to his job. She knew that family came above everything and everyone else in his eyes, and that he lived for adventure, for the kill. He was more intimidating then his brother, but he was more laid back too, more humorous and relaxed. He was John's Hunter side.

Both boys were handsome, and both boys reminded her so much of John she didn't know how she ever doubted their claim. She realised that she felt safe and protected with them both, just like she had with John. She liked John's boys, she decided.

After Athena had left the bar Dean turned to Ellen and asked a very simple question.

"What the hell was that?"

Ellen sighed and went behind the bar to clean up. "Thea was close to your dad." She explained. "It's not my story to tell but...he saved her from something when she was really young and they kind of...got attached to one another." She finished.

When she didn't continue, Dean pushed; "What did he save her from?"

Ellen stopped cleaning the bar to turn to the boys she looked at Jo before sighing. "Like I said, it ain't my story, but it was bad. John saved her, and brought her here. She didn't trust anyone but John for awhile. So he stayed for as long as he could to try and help her get settled with us. They got close, and he started coming back to visit her."

The bar was once again...silent.

"Why didn't dad tell us about her?" Sam asked.

"Because I asked him not to." Athena told them as she burst through the door arms full of bags. She walked over to place them on the bar as Jo helped. She avoided eye contact as she started to put away some of the snacks and liquor. She had lied, she never asked John that, but she'd not exactly been jumping to meet them either. She wasn't good around people. Especially people her own age. And especially not back when she's been young when John had first asked if she wanted to meet his sons.

"So look, if you could help...we could use all the help we can get." Sam continued the earlier conversation, not wanting Athena to feel more embarrassed. Dean gave him a hard look.

"Well, we can't." Ellen told them, glancing at Jo and Athena before looking back at the boys. "But Ash will."

"Who's Ash?" Sam asked, confused.

"Ash?" Ellen called loudly to the back of the bar. The boys looked behind them to look at the guy sleeping on the pool table shift slightly but not wake up. Thea picked up an apple from one of the bags and threw it over the boys head's and hit Ash right on the ass.

Ash groaned and sat up quickly. "What?" He called. He span round in a jerked movement . "Closing time?" He asked.

Sam turned back to look at Jo and in a disbelieving tone asked; "That's Ash?"

Jo hummed and told him simply. "He's a genius."

Sam dropped the folder onto the bar with a loud bang as he sat down. Ash sat at the corner of the bar, while Dean stood beside Sam with his arms crossed.

"You gotta be kidding me. This guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." He frowned. Thea giggled slightly from behind the bar. She caught Dean throw a wink at her before turning back to Ash.

"I like you." Ash told him.

Dean smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Thea set down two glasses in front of the boys, "Just give him a chance." She insisted.

Dean's eyes locked on hers and he frowned before sitting down. "Alright." He told her. She smiled at him and Sam as she poured their drinks.

Ash sat with his chin raised, as he watched Dean open the old folder.

"This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work. So, uh, let's see what you make of it." Dean slid the folder toward Ash with a confident smile. Ash narrowed his eyes , keeping them fixed on Dean as he opened the folder. He scanned through the pile of papers an scoffed.

"Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody that can track a demon like this."

Sam and Dean both looked like they wanted to shoot Ash right there.

"Our dad could." Sam told him simply.

Ash looked up at Sam before holding up a piece of paper. "These are nonparametric statistical overviews. Cross-spectrum correlations. I mean...damn." Athena smirked at the boys as they stared at Ash with open mouths. "They're signs." Ash continued. "Omens. If you can track um', you can track this demon." He looked at the boys again. The boys were listening intently, hanging off of every word that came from Ash's mouth.

"You know, like crop failures, electrical storms." Ash shifted through the papers again. "You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun."

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, with this. I think so. But it's gonna take time. Give me...51 hours." He looked at the boys finally, before picking up the folders and walking to the door behind the bar.

Dean and Sam stared after him before Dean called out. "Hey man."

Ash turned around, "Yeah?"

"By the way. I dig the haircut." Dean joked.

Ash made a face and pointed to his mullet. "All business up front...and party in the back." He made a 'duh' face and walked out, leaving Sam and Dean staring after him.

Athena scoffed before turning to walk out from behind the bar, with a cloth. She didn't notice Dean staring at her ass as she walked out.

Jo did, though. She picked up another cloth and followed the older girl, swinging her hips as she did. She fought a growl when she saw Dean didn't even look at her, his eyes trained on Athena.

Athena looked up when Jo started cleaning the same table as her. She looked at her face and could tell she was upto something.

"What are you doing?" She asked her.

"Cleaning." Jo shrugged.

Dean slowly walked away from the bar when Sam asked Ellen about some folder. He walked to the table Athena was at. He sat down in front of her, keeping his eyes trained on her.

"How'd Ellen get into this stuff anyway?" He asked. Athena jumped a little. She hadn't noticed him come over. She smiled slightly and went to answer when Jo cut her off.

"My dad." She said. Dean looked at Jo surprised, like he hadn't seen her there. Jo continued. "He was a hunter. He passed away." She told him.

Athena bowed her head, she'd never met Jo's father but from what she heard he was a good man.

"Im sorry." Dean supplied.

"It was a long time ago." Jo shrugged. "I was just a kid." There was a pregnant pause. "I'm sorry to hear about your dad." Jo sat down on the table, staring down at Dean. Athena gulped, fighting more tears as she sat on the other table near.

"Yeah. So, uh, I guess I got 51 hours to waste." Dean said, looking up at Athena. Jo fumed silently as she watched the lust in Dean's eyes as he watched the older girl.

Athena nodded slightly, waiting for him to finish. "Maybe tonight we should..."He stopped then. Like he couldn't finish. He glanced up into her icy blue eyes and knew he couldn't take advantage of her like that. Not her. Plus he just...wasn't in the mood. Yep, the great Dean Winchester wasn't in the mood for sex.

"No, you know what? Never mind." He finished.

Athena's eyes softened and she asked softly "What?"

He shook his head and turned his eyes down ward. "Nothing. Just...wrong place wrong time." He smiled at her slightly.

"I thought you were gonna toss me some cheap pick up line. Most hunters come through that door, think they can get in my pants...with some pizza, a six-pack and Side 1 of Zeppelin IV."

He nodded and widened his eyes slightly. "What a bunch of scum bags"

"Not you."

He shrugged sheepishly "I guess not."

He looked away.

She studied him for a minute before smiling coyly. "You know..."

He looked up and caught the mischievous glint in her eye. He nodded for her to continue, curious to what she was getting at.

"We could always waste those 51 hours another way." Her small smirk had grown into a wide genuine grin, causing Dean to grin back at the sight of her adorable dimples and sparkling eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked leaning forward slightly.

"How 'bout we get some pizza, a six-pack and Side 1 of Zeppelin IV?" She winked big and cheesily, just to see if she could make him laugh. He did. He leaned back in his chair and gave a full on belly laugh and she followed suit. Neither of them could remember the last time they'd laughed so much and damn it felt good.

They didn't notice Jo fuming with jealousy before stomping away from the happy duo.

"I like that plan." Dean concluded once they'd quieted down. He took a minute to study the beautiful woman sitting on the table before him, sure he'd seen a lot of sexy women in his travels but Athena was...different. She was beautiful. There was just something about her, a spark in her eyes that caught him and drew him in. Dean knew he was being stupid. He's known the girl all of five minutes and in that time she's almost shot him, had a meltdown and flirted with him. Well she'd certainly keep him on his toes.

"Dean come here. Check this out." Sam called from the bar. Dean stood up from the table, gave Thea a cheesy wink back and walked toward Sam at the bar, leaving her to chuckle to herself before continuing to clean tables.

"Yeah." Dean sat next to Sam, throwing a look over his shoulder at Athena.

"A few murders not far from here that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt." Sam told him pointing to the file in his hands.

"Yeah. So?" Dean asked confused.

"So, I told her we'd check it out."

Dean groaned. "Wha? No dude! I've got plans for the next 51 hours."

"What? Getting wasted?" Sam snarked.

"No, actually Sammy. Me and Athena were gonna eat pizza and dink a six pack." Dean smirked cheekily. Sam was almost relieved to see Dean look so childish and carefree, he'd been so cold and uptight since their dad had died.

"Athena will be here when we get back. Come on, it's only a couple hours away."

"Fine!" Dean growled. "But what do I tell Athena?" He begged.

Sam chuckled slightly. "Dean it's not like it was a date. Besides she's a hunter, i'm pretty sure she'll understand."

"Who'll understand what?"

Both boys jumped slightly and whipped their heads around to see Athena smiling playfully at the two.

"Ellen gave us a hunt not too far from here but Dean doesn't want to go 'cause you two had plans." Sam told her before smartly jumping off of his stool and running away as his older brother swiped his hand to hit him.

Athena laughed. "Dean it's fine. It was only pizza and beer, besides I get it you're a hunter you hunt..." She paused to look at the open case file ontop of the bar. "Clowns?"

"Yeah." He laughed with her. "Rein check?"

"Rein check." She nodded. "Now get out of my bar." She pushed him off of his stool. He chuckled and walked toward Sam who was waiting anxiously by the door. He felt a soft crack on his ass and wailed, jumping a little and cradling his cheek in one hand , glaring back at Athena who was laughing against the bar, waving her cleaning cloth at Dean as he walked away.

He pouted and turned back to Sam who was bright red, lips tightly pressed together as he tried desperately not to laugh.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled as he walked past.

"Jerk." Sam spoke.

"Bitch."

Sam smiled before entering the bar. His brother looked calmer then he had in a while and somehow Sam didn't think it was Ash who had this effect on his big brother. Either way their visit to the Roadhouse seemed to have lifted Dean's mood.

"You getting in or not, bitch?"

Sam snorted. Maybe not.

Ellen brings the boys beer. "You biys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud."

"Thanks", Sam said.

Athena was sitting in between the boys as they told her about the crazy clown case. They all laughed together at points of the story. Jo was standing behind the bar a way aways from the laughing trio, glaring at the older girl when she lightly nudged Dean. Her eyes practically glowed green. She would have gone over to join the conversation but they were starting to share stories about past hunts and being as she's never gone hunting in her life, she figured she'd save her pride the embarrassment of not being able to contribute to the conversation, thus making her seem awkward and desperate in front of Dean.

As Athena leaned forward over the bar to grab another beer from under the counter, Dean took the chance to stare pointedly at Sam. Sam looked confused, and smiled.

Dean smiled back, staring, eyes widening and flickering to Athena's till bent back. Sam's eyebrows hooked up with realization and he started stuttering awkwardly. Then Athena sits back down and looks questionably at the nervous young man.

"Oh yeah. Ive gotta..." Sam looks around bar "I gotta go. Over there. Right now." He practically runs away.

Athena takes a deep pull of her fresh beer and Dean smiles at her.

"So?" Dean smiled.

"So?" Thea smiled back, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Am i gonna see you again?" Athena speaks first in a friendly but flirty manor.

"Do you want to?" Dean smiles amused.

"I wouldn't hate it." She twirls a curl around her finger as she looks Dean in the eye.

Dean hums staring back. They're silent for a moment, just staring before Dean spoke.

Neither notice Ellen not far away at the sink, eavesdropping.

"Can I be honest with you? See normally i'd be hittin on ou so fast it would make your head spin." He explains slowly.

"But these days...I don't know." He stares at bottle.

"Wrong place. Wrong time." Thea smiles, warmly.

"Yeah."

"It's okay. I understand." She laid a hand on his bare forearm without realizing. They both jump slightly as they feel a shock run between them the second their skin touched. They stare at her hand on his arm, both feeling confused at the new but not unwelcome feeling it brings, a warm buzzing tingle.

Ash burst in, snapping the two out of them , Thea pulling her hand away to pick up her bottle again, taking a deep swig.

"Where you guys been? Been waiting for you."

Sam replies from the pool table. "We were workin a job, Ash."

Ash wrinkled his brow confused, so Sam continued simply "Clowns."

"Clowns?" Ash asks with a face. "What the?"

"You got something for us, Ash?" Dean asks.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked.

Ash opens up his wiry laptop, "It's nowhere around. At least nowhere I can find it. But if this fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know. I'm on it like divine on dog dookie."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Ash turns laptop towards the boys. Dean looks at the screen wide eyed. "Any of those signs or omen appear anywhere in the world ... my rig will go off. Like a fire alarm."

Dean goes to touch laptop and Ash cuts him off with an angry stare.

Sam asked fascinated. "Ash where did you learn to do all this?

"MIT. Before I got bounced for fighting."

"MIT?

"It's a school in boston

Dean gave a chuckle and stood, ending their discussion."Give us a call as soon as you know something."

Ellen walked over with a motherly smile. "Hey listen, if you boys need a place to stay, I've got a couple beds out back."

Sam looks at Dean almost eagerly.

"Thanks but no. Theres something I gotta finish." Dean replied gratefully and respectfully but still with a hint of coldness in his voice.

Ellen nodded understandingly, "Okay."

Dean turned around to say his goodbyes to the girls, Athena in particular when he saw her standing behind him with a small smile.

"I'll see ya round." He finally concluded. She nodded with a warm smile.

"Yeah, you owe me pizza and beer!" She joked.

"Give me your phone." Dean demanded holding out his hand.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled, digging into her jeans pocket for her phone. "Why? You not got your own?"

"Har har." Dean replied sarcastically while entering his and Sam's numbers into her contacts list and sending himself a text.

"If you need any help on a hunt or...anything." He shrugged awkwardly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Coming Dean?" Sam called from the doorway where he was talking with Jo.

"Yeah."

Before Dean could turn to walk away Athena grabbed hold of his bicep, trying not to swoon at how strong and firm it was, and impulsively reached up to peck his cheek.

When she pulled back she had to chuckle a little at the pure shock on the man's face.

"I'll call ya." He spoke before quickly following his brother from the bar.

She was still laughing with Ellen when they heard Dean yell from outside, all three girls moving to see what was wrong.

Outside Sam was leaning against the old crappy van Thea had seen earlier, rolling his eyes at his brother. Dean was walking slowly around her baby stroking the smooth cherry paint as he went.

"Who's car is this?" Dean spoke almost to himself.

"Mine." Athena said proudly, walking over to pat the hood.

Dean looked up at her. "This is a firebird."

"Yup."

"This is a 1967 Pontiac Firebird Coupe."

"'68 actually."

Dean stared at her, his eyes filled with adoration, shock, and lust. She blushed a little.

"So hot." He thought out loud. He cleared his throat and gave her a flirty look, leaning against her car. "You know. I myself happen to be a muscle man. I have a '67 impala." He nodded cockily.

"Really?" Thea asked sarcastically. "I took you more for a soccormom then a muscle man." She motioned to the old van behind her, where Sam, Ellen and Jo were all standing laughing at Dean's face.

He pouted and looked away, and Thea could swear she saw his cheeks tint pink. He marched over to the van shouting a quick goodbye and telling Sam to 'get the hell in already.'

Thea stood next to her baby, watching John's boys drive away in the old sputtering van. She smiled to herself. They'll be back.

**AN: Let me know what you think. I know it might seem Athena and Dean are moving fast but it'll take some time before anything really happens between them, they're just flirty friends right now. I promise Athena's past will be revealed soon, along with how she knows John. Also, I'll probably be updating once a week, most likely on a weekend. **


End file.
